lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-216.139.2.247-20191213185426
Oh my gosh, I just realized we Sokeefers are exactly like the trolls in Frozen! We're just shipping Sokeefe like crazy while Keefe/Kristoff is ridiculously in love with Sophie/Anna and she's being an oblivious turtle who likes Fitz/Hans because his eye color is 'dreamy'. XDD Like my god, the similarities! That's it, I'm rewriting the trolls' song for Sokeefe. We're singing this y'all. Sokeefers: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such an elf? Is it the lofty way he walks?Or the teasing way he talks? Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet? (Keefe: "Hey!") And though we know he nice at heart, he always speaks a little snarky But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws Like his peculiar brain-dear, his thing with the reindeer (It's an alicorn) That's a little outside of nature's laws!So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of~ You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love! Keefe: ''"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here!" ''Sokeefers:''I'll say! So tell me, dear~Is it the way that he won't scare?Or that he's socially impaired? Or that he's overly obsessive of his hair?! Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness? ''Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?? He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, so his parents are thugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for Sophie's hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do~ The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you! Keefe: "ENOUGH! She has a crush on someone else, okay?!" Sokeefers: *blink*So she's a bit of a fixer-upper.Tthat's a minor thing. Her quote 'Cognatement' is a flex arrangement And by the way I don't like those rings! So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt! Get Fitzypoo in the rearview, and the whole thing will be fixed! Keefe: *facepalms* Sokeefers to Sophie:''We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change~ We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange! People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed (and you're all those things) Throw a little love their way! (throw a little love their way!)And you'll bring out their best! True love brings out their best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other~ to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove~ ''Silveny:''The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is- ''Sokeefers:''True, true, true, ''true, true,' true'', love True love, love, love, love, love, true love''Trueeeeeee'' ''Bronte:''Do you, Sophie, take Keefe to be your elf-fully wedded- ''Sophie:''Wait, what!? ''Bronte: ''*dull face*You're getting married. ''Sokeefers:'Love!'' ~ JAKS